Generation Ouran! The New Host Club!
by Mister Vincent
Summary: Judai and friends transfer to Ouran Academy. Little do they know that it is as unusual as Duel Academy...


_[Vincent's Note: Just like "The Sweet Smell of Spring: Recreation" there will be indications. Generation Ouran!! is a Judai x Asuka and kiiiind of Tamaki x Haruhi fanfiction so if you don't really like either of those couples. Thanks and enjoy the chapter.]_

What would happen if we threw Judai and friends into a normal high school? But... What if that high school was Ouran Academy?

^-^

Ouran Academy... The playground for extremely rich and beautiful...

I love the first day of school! Meeting new students is an enjoyment for me! Well, I am the founder and leader of Ouran's most known club, the Host Club. The members of the Host Club are Takashi Morinozuka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Kyouya Otori, Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, Haruhi Fujioka and of course, myself, Tamaki Suoh.

I didn't know it then, but two very lucky students were going to have a great night on Kyouya's private beach...

^-^

"Ahhh... I hate school!" the brown haired boy shouted. "I'd rather stay home..." He kept complaining as I showed these two around.

"Jeez, show your manners!" the blond girl said, elbowing his ribs. She looked up to me and rolled her eyes. "He's always like that, Tamaki-sempai..."

"Ha, ha, I've had worse..." And I truely did. Some of my closest friends in the Host Club, the Hitachiin brothers, were probably some of my worst enemies in our old school. "Can I please have your names again?"

"I'm Asuka Tenjouin. He's Judai Yuki," she told me, politely.

"Thank you," I managed to say without laughing at Judai.

"Judai!" Another elbow to the ribs. "You are so immature!"

Judai sighed and threw his hands behind his head. "That's what I am. I can never change," he said, sticking his tongue out at Asuka.

"Hey guys... This is probably the best room in the whole school--Music Room 3!"

"Huh?" they both asked and looked at me.

"Music Room 3..." I opened the door slowly.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" the other six greeted.

"Also known as Ouran's Host Club," I said, smiling.

Neither of them were impressed. "A _Host Club?" _Asuka asked. "I think we were better off at Duel Academy, huh, Judai?"

"Yeah. And this is supposed to be the most _prestigious _and _elegant _club at the academy. It's a disappointment," Judai said to me.

"I agree..." She sighed. "I think I'd rather kiss Manjoume than--actually I'd rather spend a month having to go here everyday."

"I doubt he's ever had a girlfriend," Judai said.

"Uh-huh."

"I'm sorry you guys don't like it too much, but please, just check it out for a day," I said. "Just one day."

"Alright, fine," Asuka said. "You have to come too, though, Judai."

"Why?"

"Because you never go anywhere without me," she said, smiling.

"Okay, I'll go..." he grumbled.

He dropped his hands and held Asuka's for one second, squeezed it and let go. I bet he thought no one was watching, but I saw.

"Can we go now?" Judai asked.

"Of course. Lunch will begin in twenty minutes or so," I assured him. "May I ask you to sit with the Host Club?"

"Uh... I guess so..." Judai said. He looked at Asuka and raised his eyebrows.

She shrugged.

"You can sit with us too, Tenjouin-kun," I told her.

"Sounds good to me." She smiled at me and then looked at Judai with the smile.

His face suddenly lit up and then he said, "Let's get to the lunch room, eh?"

"Yeah, let's!" She nodded and thanked me. "See you at lunch! 'Bye!"

"No problem! Good-bye!" I said. I waved her off, but she shouted at Judai something like "Look at your posture!"

I smiled and turned to the Host Club.

"Those two, Yuki and Tenjouin. They seem very close, don't they?"

"YEAH BOSS!" Kaoru shouted. "YOU WANNA PUT 'EM TOGETHER, RIGHT BOSS?"

"Yes, that is what I want. But I do not want to make immediate plans. We are going to sit with the two at lunch," I explained. "Then we will find out if they truely do love each other!"

"You sound weird, Tamaki," Haruhi, the only girl of the Host Club, said. "Why should we try? They should be the ones that do it themselves."

"But..."

"Tamaki, I think Haruhi is right," Kyouya said. "We shouldn't be messing with them."

"Fine..." I gave up. "But if Yuki-san needs our help, we will give it!"

"Right!"

...

"Ha, ha! First in line," I said to Asuka... Where was she?

"Oh... Gosh... Jud...ai...." She started panting and elbowed me. "Slow... Down..."

"Wow, you need some exercise!" I teased.

"Shaddup..." But she smiled. "I can't run in this _unform."_ The girls' uniform was actually a yellow dress. I admit--she looked pretty cute in it. "I bet... No, I _know _I'll be able to run in a blue skirt with a blue and white sleeveless top..."

_[A/N: What anime is the uniform Asuka's describing from? If you get it right I gives you a coooooooookie!]_

"Yeah, right," I said, that tiny ounce of sarcasm in my voice.

"Humph." She looked at the lunch person lady and asked for tempura shrimp ramen. Asuka scanned her card and took her lunch.

"Here you go, dear," Cherry, the lunch lady person said.

"Thanks," Asuka said. She turned to me with a frown. "Get something, Yuki Judai..."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, in a slightly annoyed voice. I faced Cherry and said, "Can I have some shrimp tempura please?"

"Of course," she answered, handing me a plate of ten tempuras.

"Thanks a lot!" I exclaimed, putting my card under the scanner.

"Not a problem, you two," Cherry assured. "It's my job." Then she smiled as more students lined up.

"HEY YUKI AND TENJOUIN!" I heard Tamaki Suoh screech in my ear.

"Ow?" I rubbed my ear and Asuka pulled me to a table. She sat me down and we faced opposite each other. I looked at her dizzily and she raised her eyebrows.

"Awww, you guys promised you'd sit with us!" Mitsukuni, AKA "Honey", said. He sat down next to Asuka and got a piece of cake out of his suitcase/bag. Takashi, AKA "Mori" slid into the seat next to Honey. I noticed each other them had some kind of uniqueness that none of the others had. Honey--Asuka was the one who said he was cute. Mori--the silent man. Tamaki--Asuka said he was pretty charming. The Hitachiin twins--brotherly love. Kyouya--he was a math guy and was really smart too. Haruhi--he was seems like a she.

"Mitsukuni." Mori glared.

"Right. Takashi, don't be such a downer!" Honey said.

"Mitsukuni..." Mori glared again.

"Fine!" Honey looked and us and said good-bye. Then he ran off to another table.

"Hello you two!" Suoh exclaimed excitedly. "How is the food?"

"I didn't get one bite," I complained.

Asuka leaned over and slapped me.

"It's true!" I said, rubbing my cheek.

"No hurting slash slapping slash killing slash being mean to each other," Suoh said.

"Humph." I grunted as Tamaki slid into the seat next to Asuka.

I bit into a shrimp tempura and gobbled it up, spitting out the tail last second.

"Do you think it's good?" Suoh asked.

"No offense to whoever cooks, but I love Asuka's tempuras," I said, smiling at Asuka.

She simply rolled her eyes, but I noticed a small sparkle in her eye.

I started humming a little Fall Out Boy, but Asuka and Tamaki suddenly snorted simultaneity.

_[A/N: Asuka Homura created the S.S.S. (sudden simultaneous snort) I like using it.]_

"Eh?"

"Thnks Fr Th Mmmrs." She rolled her eyes. "Think of a better FOB song."

"Yes, I agree," Suoh said.

"Bleh."

"Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off is better. So is Camisado," Asuka said.

"Sure, sure."

"Bleh," Asuka mocked.

"Shut up," I teased, sticking out my tongue.

"Jeez."

"I'm annoying aren't I?" I smiled.

"Yes, yes, you are." Asuka paused. "I like Fall Out Boy though, Judai. Paramore's my favorite though."

1You only like Paramore 'cause of Decode and Twilight right?"

_[A/N: If you read The Sweet Smell of Spring, in chapter two, Asuka was reading Breaking Dawn and they talk a little bit about Twilight. She has a thing for Edward Cullen. Don't worry, she loves Judai more.]_

"Judai!" She blushed and threw the shrimp tempura in her ramen at me. I opened my mouth wide and ate it up.

"Yum!" I shouted.

"My tempura!" she shrieked.

"Mine now!" I said.

"Aww."

The lunch bell rang and Tamaki said, "Isn't your elective Host Club?"

"Our electives?" I asked. I looked at my schedule. "Oh shoot... It is."

"Mine too?" Asuka took hers out also. "Ahh, shoot."

"You guys don't like us!" Tamaki whimpered.

"Whatever, we did say we would come by," I assured him.

"Yes you did!" Tamaki shouted angrily. He sure changes emotions quickly!

"Sempai, don't be so mean to them," Haruhi said. He looked a lot like a girl as well as acting like one.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said superiorly. "To the Music Room. Mori." He glanced at us. "Take the prisoners!" He chuckled happily as Mori took my collar and Asuka on his shoulder.

"Grr," I growled at Tamaki.

"That does not work against the king!" Tamaki said to me.

I clawed at his jacket and somehow tore it apart.

"Alright, that works against the king," Tamaki said. "Kaoru, Hikaru, a new jacket please."

"Damn rich kids," Asuka muttered.

I nudged her. "We don't wanna get expelled," I whispered back.

"Yes we do!" she pointed out. "Back to Duel Academy!"

She had a point there...


End file.
